Sleepover at Gabby's
by lil-inuyasha
Summary: The Inuyasha gang are sleeping over my house . Just saying , my house isnt really normal!
1. Default Chapter

HEEHEE! This story will be about the Inuyasha gang sleeping over my house ! This will involve a bunch of stupidity   
so if you don't like your precious little characters acting strange then leave . Like now . Please no flames . Please ,   
I have already suffered enough pain . Let me wither and die with as little bad remarks as possible .   
  
Disclaimer: No , I am sorry but I don't own Inuyasha. If I did I would be so rich I wouldn't have to listen to my moms'   
sorry mouth all the time and I would sue a lot of people for my mental damages . Now on with the story .   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome reads a letter she got in the mail …..  
  
Who: Gabrielle (aka , lil-inuyasha)  
What: Sleepover party! Woohoo!  
When: Friday = March 21 ( 2003)  
Time: 8:30 pm  
Why : Cause Gabby says so  
RSVP (a.s.a.p.)  
Come to my party and if u don't you will meet your demise veeeeerrryyy soon .  
  
Kagome read over this letter briskly and ran off to start packing .   
**** somewhere far off in Inu's time ; with Inuyasha****  
  
Inuyasha opened his old mailbox and watched it crumble to the ground after groaning in agony .   
He read thru the letter and tossed it in his little miniscule fire . Before going off to find the rest of the group .   
When he finally found Sango he strode up to her …  
"Hey Sango , I'm leaving now , some girl in Kagome's time has invited me to her house . I'm gonna stay over-"  
"We got them too . " said Sango holding up her card , Hoshi-sama got one as well , and so did Shippou . "  
"Oh …" Inuyasha hung his head down . He thought someone loved him . He just walked away .   
**** With Sesshoumaru and his little gang****  
Sesshoumaru read his letter amazingly fast and said out "Feh , just a stupid human gathering . Nothing special . We shall not waste our time with such jibberish . '  
  
But Sesshy , my darling ! You must come ! A party isn't a party without you!   
  
::Sesshoumaru's eye twitching:: "Excuse me! I will not listen listen to some crazy human girl . Especially a child! "  
  
Too bad you have to come!  
  
Rin opened her eyes wide in relization to what her 'father' was conversing to the sky about .   
"Sesshoumaru! Can we please go! I really wanna! Please! "  
"No."  
"Please!" she said . She was starting to pout her lip and give him puppy-dog eyes .   
"I said no."  
"But-"  
"No."  
Rin looked down … defeated . Jaken just … stood there . Quietly . Like the swamp imp he is .   
  
Too bad . You are going!   
  
"I will not obey to a human ."  
  
I control all .   
  
"No one controls me . Lord Sesshoumaru . "  
  
Think again jackass .   
  
Sesshoumaru started to laugh but was interrupted by -  
  
"What the fuck !?"  
  
He looked down to see he was humping Jaken .   
  
Jaken had tears in his eyes , "Master ,Thank you I have never been so honored."  
"Jaken ! Stop this ridiculous behavior now!" , Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky . "Fine you stupid bitch! Iwill go to this retched party of yours!"  
  
Good puppy!   
The spell immediately wore off and he was getting up mummbling some very un-nice things and began to walk towards the sun .   
**** At Kouga's den****  
  
Holding the letter in his hand , Kouga strode over to his den opening .   
"Brothers! I have been invited to what is called a sleepover . I shall leave now so I can get there at the time specified! See you later!"  
With those words , he left . The two other wolf youkai looked at each other .  
"What did Kouga say?"  
"I don't know ."  
**** At Naraku's****  
"Woohoo . I'm going to a party." said Naraku lazily.  
"Naraku , I do not think it is wise to go with these humans . They're not your type." Kagura said.  
"I decided to go and observe them ."  
"Fine , but I think I shall not go." She walked a few steps and flew away on her giant feather thing .   
'foolish girl' Naraku thought , 'I will be having all the fun while she stays here bored .' With that everyone left to go to the sleepover.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Gabby's house

YAY! Thanxz for all those reviews! Well ,actually I have only gotten 2 reviews   
but I wanna get up to this chapter fast. I hope you guys like it so far, I think   
I might get my friends to show up in this chapter ! Or at least some of them .   
I wanna send a message out to Katt : I will try to put you in this story , if  
I cant Im really really sorry ! I wanna try to keep you all happy but I got so  
many people going to the sleepover already that it will be very hard! Whaaaaaa!  
Oh well. ::shrugs:: I will try my best . On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha , I wish I did so I could snuggle up with my  
Little Sesshy-sama! Oh how I wish it were true. He is so cool ! I love his puff!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
****March 21st , Gabby's house****  
"Ahhhhhh! Why arent they here!? I said 8:30pm!" Gabrielle (me) is   
currently frustrated because only 3 of her guest have arrived . So far her guest   
are ..... Vanessa , one of Gabby's younger friends , sorta funnie and a nice girl   
to talk to . We also have Karina , Karina and Gabby are currently in a fight because  
Karina asked one of her friends to pretend she was a guy I like on the internet . So  
I hit her with my purse that held my cd player and other various objects in it.  
Vanessa dragged karina's little butt over here cause I miss Karina much . Karina is a   
really funnie girl that jokes around alot . She is a really good friend . The other girl   
is Carolina . She is one of my few friends that is in the same grade as me . Very stupid  
and acts crazy. She recently got harrased by a sharpener and wants to steel the bathroom  
sign that hangs on my bookbag (grrr! keep away!).  
::Gabrielle is chewing on one of the benches at her house.::  
"Geez , stop it Gabby , you're gonna hurt yourself!" Vanessa says.  
"Grrr! Stay away! I am in mouning ! Cant you see that goddammit!?" I retort back.  
"Why?" Carolina askes while staring at her cheerios that she's eating (I still  
wonder why she does that.She stares at her food.)  
"Dont you see!?" I say dramatically! "They dont wanna be my friends! They have left  
me!"  
"Oh I wonder why!?" Karina says sarcastically from her little corner of the room. She   
still doesnt wanna be here so she try's to stay away from me . I hate her like this.   
"Shut up." I glare at her before going back to Carolina ," Will you please stop staring  
At your food!? Its annoying!"  
"Too bad I can-"  
  
**Ding Dong**   
  
"YAY!" I scream out while jumping from my spot on the floor ," They have arrived!" I run  
to the door to find Kagome with a bulging bag on her back .  
"Kagome!" We all chant out.   
"Wow . Says Vanessa , " I didnt think your fanfictions would actually work to get the  
charecters here" She walks up to Kagome and shakes her hand in awe.  
"Im just so popular ^.^!" kagome mummbles to herself as we walk her inside to the   
living room . We sit her down on the couch and point to the chips .  
"Those are doritos and lays . I will order pizza later ." I say.   
Karina is still edging away from me but trying to stay close to kagome.  
" Hey Kagome ," Karina finally talks , "do you know when Inuyasha and everyone else is   
coming?"  
Kagome looks at us for a second. then raises her eyebrows , " Inuyasha is coming?"  
"Of course!" Vanessa says , "Why wouldent we invite him and everyone else?" Vanessa has   
a weird face on .  
Kagome's eyes open wide . "AHHHH! Everyone else?! They are coming?! How will they get  
thru the well in the first place?!"  
We all raise our eyebrows towards her ,"Why are u getting all jumpy? Of course , we cant  
have an Inuyasha sleepover without everyone else!" Karina said all this , that may be the most  
she will ever say at one time in the whole fic.  
"B-but ... How will they get here ???"   
I am starting to get alittle peeved , how can someone from Japan be so clueless ?-_-* .  
"This is my fic and if I say that they are coming then they are coming , I dont give a   
damn about any well. Also further more , I must have them here so we can fix up alittle romance  
here! "  
Kagome looks at me , she is gonna speak but is interrupted by Vanessa .  
"Uh ... Gabrielle ."  
"What ?!" I think I lose my temper too easily.(Like someone else I know , ::cough:: Janna   
:: cough:: !!!)  
"Um , is Carolina OK???"  
"We all look to Carolina who has currently frozen of shock of being able to see a cartoon  
charecter come to life . I dont think she has been put in any fanfictions before.   
::Pokes Carolina in the shoulder:: "Um , maybe ... who cares?"  
::O.O:: "What?" kagome asks.  
::Karina randomly throws a duck at Carolina's head wich bounces to the floor , quaks , and   
wobbles away :: ::I stare at the duck walk before returning to kagome::  
"What were you gonna say?"  
"I was-"  
**Ding Dong**  
someone else has come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YAY! How do you like? This one is alitlle boring . You will never guess who is at the door!  
Look at my profile and you will get a hidden clue. This chapter isnt funnie but dont worry. It will   
get funnie as it goes along. I just had to get you guys to know us alittle better. 


	3. Inuyasha's arrival

HIYA! Its me , lil-inuyasha , again! If you guys want me to keep on writing then you better   
start reviweing! Reviews make me happy! I need to be happy for the mood of this story ! This   
chapter might be a little funnier.Its that the whole thing with people starting to come to my  
house is in fact boring . There is nothing special.Nada. Oh well , Why dont I shut up and let  
you read the story? Here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha . If I did I would be alot richer right now . All I really  
own is abou t 31 episodes of Inuyasha (not in that order) and the first movie on tape .   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Ding Dong**  
someone is at the door.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
They all stopped what they were doing. Gabby ran to the door and opened it , it was...  
They all blinked , no one was there .  
"What the fuck?" Gabby says , she looks around . Confirming no one is there goes back   
inside . All of a sudden she shook , but only for a second .   
"Gabrielle , are you OK?" Asks Vanessa while raising her eyebrow, "Why are you shaking?"  
Gabrielle stops and looks at them. "Nothing , I just got a weird feeling ."  
They all silently agree to forget about it and walk into the kitchen . The site that  
met their eyes was not expected.  
"Kiko!What are you doing!?" Gabrielle screamed .  
Kiko was there stuffing her face. For all those people that didnt read your favorite lil  
authors profile , Kiko is my evil alter ego. Her current lover is Sesshoumaru but for the sake   
of this fic (and trying to keep the rating low) I will TRY to keep them single . Or whatever.  
Kiko has two pigtails but they arent normal . They sort of look as if u can screw them on and end  
up pointy at the top of her head. Her hair is lilac and she has redish eyes and sorta likes to  
dress like a hooker.  
Kiko was busy stuffing her face with chips and dip . With all the junk food she eats I  
wonder how she stays so thin.  
"What?" She asked , completly ignoring Gabrielle and looking at the stares she was getting  
from Gabby's friends. I dont think they beleived me when I said I had an evil alter ego.  
All of a sudden we heard a big huge screech from outside , when I looked back to tell  
Kiko to stay she had dissapeared.   
They all ran outside to see what it was . My mom was in her car with a shocked look on her  
face.   
"Gabrielle! Estava aqui una persona , um hombre e teniva fejllo pello!"  
Let me translate.  
("Gabrielle! There was a person here , a man and he had ugly hair!")  
All of a sudden you hear a noise like a scream from my backyard. We ran towards the noise  
because when there is a guy with ugly hair on the lose you can never be too careful. You never   
know what they can do. So we ran around the house and when we got to my pets cages we stopped.   
There was Inuyasha . On the ground. Hugging my tree. He was huffing and looked scared out of his  
wits.   
"Help me!" he managed to craok out , "Help , Theres a ferret demon after me!"   
We all looked at him as if he was crazy , then looked around for the ferret demon .  
"Where?" We all chymed. "I dont see any demons."  
Karina threw a duck at Inuyasha .(where does she get them all???)  
"Hey what was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled at Karina , "Now who throws a freaking duck?!"  
We all stare at him then ask at the same time , "Where did the freakin demon go?"  
He looked at us as though we were blind and then pointed frantically to one of the cages.  
"There! There! Its right there! It tried to eat me."  
We all took a closer look at the cage and then noticed my ferret , Gregory. He was   
sleeping on his back and was twitching his leg.  
We looked back at Inuyasha then we all threw ducks at him. I threw a rock ^.^!(ducks again)  
"Hey! Why are you guys throwing stuff at me!"  
"Bacause you're an idiot!" Carolina said. Her eye was twitching but this is normal.  
" My freaking ferret is sleeping. What has he done to you! He is my sweet little boy!"  
They looked at me then back at Inuyasha.  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
There was a laugh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Bwahahahahaha! A cliff hanger! You will never know what is in store for you. OK maybe you will.but   
whatever. We all love Inuyasha. Please review! I would really appreciate it! Reviews make authors   
happy! Well , I will try to update as often as possible. But I got school and all. The more reviews  
I get the more time I will try to spend on writing. G2G! Buh-bye! 


	4. Sesshoumaru crazy rabbits fun

Yahoo! I'm on a role! Its only been two days and I am already posting up the fourth chapter!   
YAY! I love this . But remember guys .... I wont always be able to write like this. Soon will  
be finals and also the field trip to islands of Adventures and dances and such . I will try my  
best though. Also I am starting to have hallucinations wich is telling me I should probably   
lay off the computer for a while . Heehee . But I love the precious computer so much! Why! Why   
must it be so bad for us!? Oh well . I also might have trouble writing because my dads computer  
is currently out of order and I'm gonna spend the whole weekend with him starting saturday. I   
really hate leaving you guys but I cant help it. Like last time , when I start spending too much   
time away from my dad the jury thinks I need to see a phsycologist for emotional problems with  
handeling my parents divorce. Geez! Cant they take a hint !? I just wanna be with my computer!!!  
Well ... too much about me , lets get to the story shall we......  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I really hate writing this but I have to by government  
laws..... evil. -_-*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time:  
They looked at me then back at Inuyasha.  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
There was a laugh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They all looked up to see .....   
"SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha yelled , "Argh! Why are you here?!"  
"Bwahahahahaha! Stupid half breed! I cant beleive you are scared of a stupid ferret!   
Bwahahahahaha!"   
Sesshoumaru nimbly jumped down from the tree he was on but still laughing. Then something  
in the other cage caught his eyes.  
"OH GOD!" he yelled as he jumped back into the tree and held on to one of the limbs.  
Vanessa decided to walk up and look at what Sesshoumaru was looking at . This made us  
all fall over anime style. It was my rabbit named Caramel. He was sweetly eating from his food  
bowl. He then picked up his head and looked at us with those black needy eyes. Those types of   
eyes that peirce your very soul. A little droplet of drool fell from his mouth down his chin as   
he stared at Sesshoumaru greedily. This just made Sesshoumaru hold on to the tree limb even tighter.  
All of a sudden Rin and Jaken came out from the other side of the bushes , I dont know why   
because therewas a gate door 3 feet away(old age people always gotta do it the hard way.).They   
looked at their precious Sesshoumaru . Rin waved "HI" at us before going to look at the bunny and  
Jaken was busy trying to get his master down.   
We watched all this in amusment.  
"Hey this isnt funnie! Do you think it is entertaining to see me up in a tree!?"  
"Yes, actually , we do." Carolina said. Only Carolina. Me and Karina were too busy trying  
to look at Sesshoumaru's ass and Vanessa plainly just didnt wanna answer anything right now.   
" Come on master." Jaken said holding his arms in the air, " Come on , I think you need a   
hug!"   
We all looked at him as if he were crazy. Sesshoumaru looked down and said , "Jaken! What  
have I said about keeping me out of your little sick fantasy's!?"  
Jaken looked down dissapointed. We all inched slowly away. I leaned over and whispered to  
Carolina.   
"I think either he's gay or the heat got really deep into his head and we need to take him  
inside."  
Carolina nodded her head and whispered back , "I Agree with the first one but I think we   
should take him inside just in case ... I mean look at his eye. "   
At that moment Jakens left eye twitched and came back . I agreed .   
"OK, " Gabrielle said , " Who wants to go inside and I'll serve you drinks?"Gabrielle  
turned and started walking back to the house . Inuyasha got up and started walking , all the   
while chuckling about Sesshoumaru being scared of rabbits . Sesshoumaru got down and walked   
slowly passed by the rabbits cage but once he got to the point where the rabbit was sitting the  
rabbit went wild , screaming a high pitched scream and squealing , and clawing at the cage bars.  
Sesshoumaru jumpe back in fear and started screaming for his life.  
"The rabbit! Help! Its the rabbit! It seeks my blood!It wants to pick the flesh off  
my bones! Helllllllppppp!"  
Gabrielle ran back to Sesshoumaru to see him screaming panic pointing to her rabbit  
wich was sitting there calmly , staring at him.   
After Gabby calmed down Sesshoumaru she escorted him inside the house and sat him down  
on the couch. He was still breathing deeply so Gabby gave Sesshoumaru a glass of water wich he  
turned down.(damn I wanted to drug him ::snaps fingers::) Inuyasha was laughing histerically   
about his brother being scared of 'stupid damn rabbits'.  
"You sure you are all right Sesshy???" Karina asks.  
He stays quiet but glances at her.  
"BOO!"  
"Ahhh!" screams Sesshoumaru as something goes past him very quickly and sits next to   
him. Its Kiko.   
"Kiko! Where have you been the whole time???" Gabby asks  
"On the ceiling." ^.^  
:: O.O::  
okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.......  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay! fourth chapter done! I am having problems now because it is 11 minutes past midnight and  
I have been on the computer for more then seven hours(not just typing this!) and my back fuckin  
hurts! Also people wont leave me alone so I gotta stop during the writng to chat for 5 minutes   
and also I have a little puppy named Gypsy that wont shut up cause we hear noises. Oh we hear  
noises. Well I got to go now. If my mom catches me on this late I will die a horrible death.   
c-ya next chapter! Remember to read and review! buh-bye. Answer me this. Should I put a kissing   
scene or not . I wanna make it as if they are almost gonna kiss but then Inu's pride takes over  
and a "feh" comes in and he try's to forget everything type of story. Tell me what you think. 


	5. Many people come and get chewed by demen...

OK ! I got my 4th chapter out already . If this chapter seems alittle down its because my friend   
accused me of plagerizing her story . We were in a fight before , and this made it worse , actually   
I have been trying to e-mail all the people who reviewed so I can give the 1st chapter credit to   
angeredfairy but something is wromg and I cant really e-mail then and I just remembered I had   
the power to post it on the internet. So here it goes .... The complete first chapter belongs to   
my friend karina (aka = angeredfairy) and I give my deepest sympathy. There you go , now go on with   
your happy lives . I will start the story now! Remember , r/r!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha , god has cursed me so.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We all stared at Kiko strangly then I said , "go ahead , eat as many chips as you want , people  
should be coming any second!" As if on cue the doorbell rang , again.   
Gabrielle went over to the door while the others ate , Gabby came back with 2 more girls ,   
Christina and Alex , two of your authors friends . "Hi everyone!" said christina with that face  
she usually has on . Christina is a girl with black hair alittle under her shoulders and brown   
eyes , she has freckles and is a real big tomboy . Her favorite show is DBZ and by the way she  
acts it will most likely stay that way .   
Alex is a sweet girl with brown hair up to around the middle of her back with brown eyes .  
She is alot more girly then Christina because I notice she likes to wear skirts or capri's to  
school and is more , well , girly . She claimes her favorite show is Inuyasha but I think more  
that Sailormoon is at the top of her favorite list . heehee ^.^ .   
Alex looked around and said "Hi!" sorta quietly and went to put her stuff in my room.   
"Oh yea! Almost forgot!" Gabrielle said and picked up Kagome's and Christina's stuff to   
put in her room . When she returned kagome talked  
"Um , just asking , where are we all going to sleep???" Kagome asked .   
Gabrielle blinked , "Well , um , we'll sleep here!" Gabby said motioning to the living   
room.  
Kagome blinked , "Here?! There isnt enough room here!"  
I looked back at her with a ^.^ type of face. "Dont worry! We have had alot of people   
sleep here before! And if it doesnt work then we will just stretch out into the second living   
room (Yes my house has two living rooms and two dining rooms as well)!"  
She looked at me then , "Fine. but I cant sleep next to any boys. Alright ?"  
"Alright!" I said alright but really I am making a conspiracy in my mind as to how I would   
get kagome into Inuyasha's clothes and vise versa with Inuyasha.  
"HEY!" Inuyasha and kagome screamed at me.  
"What?" I asked , "what did I do now?"  
They were both blushing , yelling something about never getting that close to each other   
and the fact about getting sick . I dont know , I wasnt listening . Me and my observant self ^.^!  
They finally finished yelling at me when Inuyasha stomped outside and Kagome ran to my   
room. I forgot to tell her my puppy , Gypsy , was there.   
All of a sudden there was a yell and Kagome and Alexandra came out screaming , my puppy was  
chasing after them trying to have morsels off their fingers. It seems that Kagome doesnt like   
getting bitten and chewed on by a demonic puppy!  
I threw Gypsy into my aunt's room and came back. Somehow Miroku and Sango were there along  
with Shippou and Kirara . How the hell did they get here????  
"Where did they come from ?" I asked . I only got a bunch of shrugs .   
We all looked towards Sango and Miroku . They looked back . We stared at them , they stared  
back . We stared at them , they stared back . Vanessa decided to break the weird staring contest.  
Vanessa cleared her throat and said , " Um , so how exactly did you guys get here ?"  
Miroku smiled and said , "Fredrick took us here."   
Gabrielle laughed quietly and Rin asked ,  
"Who is Fredrick?" Its amazing that Rin is being so quiet .   
Sango said , "Fredrick is a small man that said he knew Gabrielle and would take us   
here."   
Everyone looked at me and almost all the Inuyasha gang asked ,"Who's Fredrick???"  
I laughed and said , "Fredrick is the river dancing leprachuan on my right shoulder."  
"I dont see him!" chanted Inuyasha and Rin.   
All of a sudden there was a noise like a train whistle and a tiny man about four or five   
inches started to appear as if he was walking thru fog. He sported a green vest and pants and a   
little green hat . He had red hair and a red beard and mustache . We was playing a flute os some  
sort and was river dancing on my shoulder . He stopped for a second to wave and said , "Good   
mornin to ya'!" He started to talk about the life of a leprachuan and how proud he was of it ,   
"Ya'! Me Pa sure had alot of work to do on the' farm back in me Ireland . Bless him , his good   
jolly soul." He started crying and decided to start river dancing on my shoulder again to take   
hi off his little woes. He then faded and slowly dissapeared again . Everyone looked at Gabby as  
if she was crazy , but she ignored them and walked towards the chip bowl and ate a chip.   
"Yummy!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ok , I sorta had fun with this idea of having Fredrick come out but as I said before , I wont be so   
funnie cause my fucking friend is still and a fight with me. Oh well . Read and review! I love  
your reviews ! I will try to update as soon as possible! 


	6. Karina's not so deadly demise

OK! I have decided! Karina told me she would stop sending the horrible e-mails if I took her out  
of the story and stop e-mailing her back!!! So I am going to do that ! Lets just say that I am   
also going to put my anger out on this story ! Heehee! I cant wait ! I was gonna post it on today  
(Wed.) but , see my friend Christina wants to give me a list of , things to happen , that she   
wants in the chapter and I'll have to wait till tomarrow to get it ! ^.^ ! Dont worry , and   
since there is no classes on friday I have some time to write the story as long as my mom doesnt  
kick me off ! So I hope you like this chapter ! I will be having alot of fun releiving my stress   
on this chapter ! I also wanna give a special shout out to Katt (my lil reviewer thats always   
reviewing !) Thanxz for that nice review , people didnt tell me how bad Karina was and I thought   
they only cared for the story ! ::sob:: Ok ! Well thanxz ! Now on with the story ! Wait , new   
news , I will write the story now and use my friends list on Janna ! Whoopee !!!  
  
Disclaimer : I dont own Inuyasha , if I did I would cuddle my sessh baby forever and ever and   
ever .......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK , So Gabby has intoduced everyone to Fredrick and now everyone but Naraku is here . We   
will now start the story .   
Everyone is sitting in a circle , They dont know what to do because Gabrielle doesnt wanna  
start without everyone there , and since Naraku is missing they just decide to watch each other .  
Or Rin because watching Rin eat chips is actually quite interesting . She eats it in big gallops  
and personally Carolina thinks she doesnt chew .   
Everyone is getting annoyed though because Karina is complaining about how boring everything   
is and that she would much rather be with her lover , Janna . She says that Gabrielle cant plan   
anything for shit and that we should just stop this whole fic because I she just stealing her   
ideas . Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are getting peeved as well with hearing a human complain   
non-stop . Kagome is being polite and listening but under that extremly fake grin I know that she  
is dieing to beat Karina into a pulp . Karina goes on with her blabbing and then it happened .   
"Fuck! Why dont you shut up!" Inuyasha screamed while taking out Tessusaiga .  
"WAIT!!!!!" screamed out Gabrielle . "We cant kill Karina! Fanfiction.net took off this story  
and I think its because of how I killed off Karina in the first place ! So I will now change this  
story to fanfiction's liking ! Wether you like it or not!"  
Everyone looked at Gabrielle and then got mad .   
"Well then what are we supposed to do ! Karina is getting on my nerves ! How do we get rid   
of her!?" Inuyasha screamed .  
Gabrielle got a annoyed look in her face .  
"Well we have to listen to fanfiction.net and respect Karina . I guess we'll just send her   
home . I cant think of any safer way."  
Everyone looked down .   
"Fine . " said Sesshoumaru, "Just call this pathetic girl's mother and let her be on her   
way!"  
"OK."  
Gabrielle climbed on to the couch and grabbed the phone . She pressed speaker phone and then  
dialed in Karina's number. I will not give you this number .   
"Hello?" said a voice on the phone .   
"Hello? Karina's mom ? This is Gabrielle . Karina would like to go back home and would   
appreciate it if you picked her up please . "  
After a few seconds of silence you hear a noise outside . Everyone looks out the window and  
see's Karina's mom pulling up in her car . Gabrielle hung up the phone . Is this possible in the  
real world people ??? Everyone rushed outside and watched Karina's mom come out .   
"Come on sweetie ! We are going home . Oh Yea ! You!" she said pointing to Gabrielle , "Here  
you are . " She said while pulling Naraku out of her car . "He has been standing outside my house  
the whole day asking for you . You keep him away from me."  
" Yes mam'."  
She looks at me with angry eyes before getting back and driving away . Not noticing Karina   
hadnt fully gotten in the car and was running behind trying to catch up .   
Naraku stared at us and we stared back.  
"How the hell did you get my address mixed up with Karina's???"Gabrielle asked .  
He looked back at us and said , "How could I not mix them up?"  
We all looked him strange and then ........  
"Whatever ."  
And everyone walked back inside.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So. How do you like it . To Karina if you're still reading this, this isnt a threat of any   
kind. Just getting you out of my story like you requested. So I hope you all like this as a 'Im  
back!' chapter . I will try to write as much as I can since its now spring break . As long as my   
mom never finds out we are fine . So , As I said , I will try to update often , dont worry .   
R/R please . They encourage me to write happier ! Heehee ! C-ya next time ! ^.^ 


	7. Swimsuits and something no one wants to ...

OK! Back ! I'm sorry . I know I said I would work on it because its spring break but I have been  
on vacation and blah!So I will try to get this baby up and running as soon as possible . But it  
is 11:37 pm (late at night) and if my mom see's me on the computer you wont see me here for a   
very long time . So lets see if we can get this thing running !  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha ar any of the songs in the chapter or in this entire fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Everyone was in Gabrielle's house haveing fun . Gabrielle's mom would come in once in a  
while saying she is checking up on the phone messages . But really its that she doesnt like boys  
cause she probably got truamatized when she divorced Gabrielle's dad and also I dont think she   
thinks we are safe hanging out with a bunch of murderous older guys from the past . Gabrielle   
knows that her mom is faking in the first place because there is no phone where they are at the  
moment and her mom has a phone in her own room .   
Everyone is bored again .  
"Come on Gabby ! I think you are just running out of idea's for this fic and dont want   
to be murdered by your fans so you are just stalling ! Thats it isnt it !? I Know it ! Its   
true !" Kiko screams at Gabby .  
"Shut up ! I have some Idea's but its sorta hard to organize them." Gabby said , all of a   
sudden lowering her voice to whiper , " Anyways , if they kill me you are dead too."  
Gabrielle all of a sudden got a mischevious look in her eye and whispered to Alexandra   
"Time for some romance!"  
Alexandra did what she always does at times like this and squealed insanly.  
Gabrielle stood up and announced :  
"Everyone ! Its time to go the the pool ! I will now get invisble bob and Invisible Jill  
to hand out your bathing suits ! Except Vanessa , Alexandra , Christina , and Carolina ."  
All of a sudden two stacks of small packs were floating in the air , each had a name stuck  
onto it.   
Everyone got their own bathing suits and took turns in the bathhroom and Gabrielle's room   
putting on the bathing suits .   
Kagome's bathing suit was a two peice , white with two red puppy dog prints on her chest .   
Inuyasha's was like boxer sorts style bathing suit that was red but two white puppy dog prints  
on each of his legs.  
Sango's was black with a dark purple cross in the middle (whole bathing suit).  
Miroku's bathing suit matched Sango's and was a Boxer-like bathing suit .   
Why dont I say this now , All the boys got boxer type  
Naraku has a white bathing suit with black flames coming from the bottom .  
Rin has a blue and purple two peice bathing suit that has a scene of the beach on it.  
Sesshoumaru's bathing suit was white at the top turning to blue at the bottom .  
Jaken had no bathing suit because he said he didnt want to play around with 'filthy   
humans' but its ok 'cause no one wanted to see more of him anyways .  
Shippou wore a blue bathing suit with bubbles and fishes on it !  
Gabrielle wore a whole peice bathing suit that sorta looks like its made of jean and has a  
khaki circle in the middle.  
Christina wore a blue and purple bathing suit that was purple on the bottom and blue on   
the top and both colors met in the middle as a swirl.  
Alex wore a red whole bathing suit that had white hawiian type flower patterns on it .  
Carolina wore a whole plain green bathing suit , I told her to bring a whole cause no one  
wants to see her belly . (Haha ! Just kiddin Carolina!)  
Vanessa wore a normal whole purple bathing suit .  
Sorry Vanessa ! I couldent remember how your looked ! ^.^|  
(A/N : If I didnt say this before then hell I'll say it now , Kouga came earlier!)  
Kouga wore a Khaki colered bathing suit with two green stripes going down the side .  
  
Everyone went outside . At first no one wanted to go in because the water looked too cold  
and just stared at it from the deep end .   
Gabrielle got another one of her misheivious faces and talked to Alexandra and Christina .  
*Whispering* "One ...... Two ...... Three!"  
At that the three little girls kicked Inuyasha and Kagome in the pool together  
*~ SPLASH! ~*  
After a few seconds Inuyasha came out of the water holding kagome . He let out a spurt of   
water from his mouth before screaming , "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"  
Everyone laughed while Kagome just shivered . Alexandra just noticed something .  
"Hey , Inuyasha ! Why are you still holding Kagome ? And so tightly ! The girl can swim you  
know!"  
Inuyasha immediatly blushed and let go of Kagome only for her to hold on even tighter to  
him . She wasnt Shivering as much now .   
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Said everyone except Sesshoumaru , Kouga , and Jaken .  
"Inuyasha ! Will you finnally tell Kagome you love her !" shouted out Shippou . Wich only  
earned him a knock on the head .  
Inuyasha was blushing furiously now and screamed "What are you talking about!?"  
All of a sudden we heard insane laughter from behind us and when we turned we saw one of  
the most horrible sights you can ever see in your whole lives ! It was too gruesom . Sesshoumaru  
and Kouga turned their heads in disgust and Miroku almost threw up in the pool . It was none   
other than .................dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ......... Kaede ! She was wearing a two   
peice bathing suit that was too small for her and showed alittle too much for someone her size !  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ! Almost everyone chanted together but Kaede didnt hear this   
because we guessed she was deaf.  
"Hello my children ! I have seen that Kagome and Inuyasha have finnally decided to  
express their feelings for one another !" As she said this a gummy worm craweld out from under  
her eye patch and started to squirm away .  
"WHAT ! WE DONT HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER ! WHY IS EVERYONE PICKING ON US !!!???"  
"Oh you havent ? Oh well . Oh ! I almost let it get away !" Said Kaede as she saw the   
worm and picked it up and stuck it back under her eye patch ?  
This makes me wonder what really is under there .  
"I will be taking my leave now ." Kaede walked away with her butt cheeks flaying in the  
wind until she dissapeared with a pop .  
"What the fuck was that?! " Asked Christina .  
" I am now scarred for life ." Said Sesshoumaru.  
Rin was shutting her eyes tight while shaking in a corner .  
"I dont know , I think she's sorta hott ! Meow !"   
Everyone stared at Naraku who blinked back at them and went on to go in the pool .  
"OK , I gotta admit it is creepy ." Said Carolina . She speaks !  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
OK , This isnt that funny but I have been having trouble writing my story . PLEASE read and   
review ! I really need your reviews to keep me confident enough to keep writing !   
Luv you all ! See you in the next chapter ! 


	8. Pool surprises and PIZZA !

YAY ! I am gonna try to do this before my mom kicks me off . HA ! As if I have a chance . She   
will probably get me off soon enough . Well , I really dont got alot to say , I know that the   
last chapter really wasnt all that funny but I really do try ! I have just had other things on my  
mind . Also my moms friend is starting to turn up more often and I need to deal with him as well.  
So Why dont I shut up and go on with the story ???  
  
Disclaimer: Bwahahaha! I dont care what you say ! I own Inuyasha ! Bwahahaha - Ah! Keep away !   
Alright ! Alright ! I will tell them the truth ! Let me go ! Hmph ! No respect! I dont own  
Inuyasha and I am actually a worthless being . Jeez !  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Everyone got Into the pool and started swimming around . Rin didnt know how to swim so   
Sesshoumaru was teaching her , holding her in the water with his tail trying to make her do   
swimming movements to get to him . Jaken just stared at her , jelousy shown in his eyes .  
Kouga was picking a fight with Naraku beacause for some mysterious reason Naraku wore the   
baboon pelt with him into the pool and some of the hair was going into the pool .  
Sango and Miroku were splashing water at each other but you would once in a while hear a slap  
and a , " Its not what you think ! It was a mistake !" from Miroku .  
Shippou was with Kirara . He was wearing floaties that made him look so adorable !Aw ! I just  
wanna hug him sometimes and squeeze him to itty bitty peices !  
Gabrielle , Alex , Christina , and Carolina were plotting ways how to get Inuyasha and   
Kagome into hott situations. Carolina was there only from lack of anything better to do .  
Vanessa was trying to pet Kouga's tail but it is sorta awkward to just go up and put his   
tail. Yes , extremly strange .  
Kagome and Inuyasha were busy in the deep end of the pool talking and swimming together.  
"Awwww ! "  
Kagome and Inuyasha started blushing.   
"What ! Is this story revolving around Kagome and me or something ?!" Inuyasha seperated from   
kagome .   
Damn , I just had to ruin the moment . No matter . There will be more .   
All of a sudden we are distracted Kouga screaming . Kouga , Vanessa , Miroku , and Sango were  
all running out of the pool while Sesshoumaru gathered Rin into his tail and Jumped out quickly .  
"What the fuck wrong ???" asked Christina .  
Everyone that ran out of the pool then pointed towards Naraku .  
"Naraku are you doing evil things again!" Gabrielle asked .  
Everyone looked at Gabby weird but she ignored it .  
Naraku then spoke up .  
"Me mad wee wee ! "  
Naraku then started giggling uncontrollably .  
Everyone else left in the pool blinked and then scrambled out of the pool . Inuyasha grabbed   
Kagome around the waist and dragged her out . YAY ! More fluff ! ^.^  
Inuyasha blushed and let go of Kagome .  
Damn ! I gotta learn how to keep my mouth shut . But right now no one is listening about any   
Inuyasha and Kagome fluff . They are more disgusted about being in the same pool that Naraku went   
bathroom in .   
"Damn Naraku ! That is seriously gross !" Said Inuyasha  
"Yea!" Said everyone else .  
"Bwahahahahaha! That was my evil plan ! Now the pool belongs to me ! Keep away weaker ones !  
Bwahahahaha !"   
{-_-***}  
Everyone stared at Naraku as though he was crazy . And right now that is a very good   
possibility .  
Gabrielle and all her human friends were twitching their eyes .  
"Naraku ! You messed up my sleepover ! I'm gonna -"  
At that moment Gabrielle's mother came in with a box disrupting Gabrielle in the middle of   
her sentance .   
"El Pizza esta aqui !" ("The pizza is here!")  
"Gracias mama ! Mi amigo's y yo vamos a comere aqui !" ("Thanks mom ! My friends and I are   
going to eat here!")  
"OK."   
Gabrielle's mom puts down the pizza and coke and leaves thru the glass door .  
Everyone gets a cup of coke and grabs a slice of pizza . Naraku gets out of the pool and   
starts to walk towards the pizza before being blocked by Kouga .   
"Hey ! What are you doing?" asked Naraku , "I wanna get pizza!"  
"Sorry ! This pizza is only for people that are potty trained . "  
Naraku started to get tears in his eyes and went to the floor crying .  
Awww ! I think Naraku looks so cute when he is weak !  
{O.O}  
Gabrielle put her arm aroung Naraku and said to Kouga , "Dont be mean , he can have pizza if   
he wants . "  
Gabrielle handed Naraku a peice of pizza . Naraku sniffled once before taking a bite from the  
pizza .  
Gabrielle stood up and left Naraku eating his pizza .   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK ! There is another chapter I have written ! I hope you like it ! You better have liked it   
because it took me forever to get the time to write it . My mom doesnt like me to be on the   
computer for even five minutes. Its annoying . Whatever . R/R ! If you dont then I wont write !   
OK ! Buh-bye ! 


	9. Sleeping arrangements

YAY ! I am finnally getting a chance to write ! My mom says I cant go back on the computer for   
  
like five months . So I have to sneak on . ::sigh:: oh well . I am also writing another stary   
  
called , "Why didnt you just listen?" . I hope itturns out good . I still havent gotten an ending   
  
for it . Naughty me ^.^ . So on with the story !   
  
Disclaimer : The only thing I own is misery . You should all know that by now .  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Everyone finished their pizza with only half of the pool area destroyed ! That is an   
  
acomplishment people ! There is no way to get thru that in my house ! I am telling you !  
  
So back to where I was . Everyone had finished their pizza and were inside doing something.  
  
Gabrielle was busy taking out blankets for sleeping , Gabrielle's brother was teaching Vanessa  
  
and Rin how to play certain parts of Kingdom Hearts on his playstation 2  
  
  
  
(a/n : My brother is crazy ! He has a playstation , playstation 2 , gamecube , and a   
  
nintendo! Jeez ! How many game stations do u need?!)  
  
Christina and Alexandra pulled Carolina into talking about DBZ with them , Kagome was in the  
  
middle of a fight between Inuyasha and Kouga .   
  
Naraku , Shippou , Sango , and Miroku were all talking about the difference between men and  
  
women . Sesshoumaru was Hanging out with Kiko , Kiko was trying to get him to remember her and  
  
all the things he did with her wich I will not get into detail right now .  
  
Finally Gabby screamed out , "OK ! TIME TO PICK OUT YOUR BEDS!"  
  
Everyone scrambled towards her and looked around.  
  
"Uh , Gabrielle , There doesnt seem to be enough beds." said Sango.  
  
"Yea ! I'm not sharing beds!" Said Christina , "Ok . But only Shippou and Kirara ! I am not  
  
sleeping with any of you freaks !"  
  
Christina scooped Shippou and Kirara into her arms and sat them on her sleeping bag. Christy  
  
always brings a sleeping bag to my sleepovers.  
  
"My name isnt Christy ! Goddammit !"  
  
I can call you whatever I want .  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
" I know that there arent enough beds but thats 'cause I didnt have enough blankets. Its Ok  
  
though 'cause I have paired people up and they will share a bed . Except Jaken . I dont think   
  
anyone wants to sleep with him . I wont risk u guys getting HIV anyways .  
  
"Stupid human!" screeched Jaken swinging his headed stick thingy, "That was a secret!"   
  
I dont care.  
  
"OK , " said Gabrielle , "Here are the pairings ... um I mean bed arrangments : Kagome and  
  
Inuyasha will sleep in one bed-"  
  
"WHAT!" Screamed out Kagome , Inuyasha , and Kouga.  
  
"HEY! This is my fic ! I can do whatever I want and I say Inuyasha and Kagome will sleep in  
  
the same bed !"  
  
"NO WAY !" screamed out Inuyasha and Kagome .  
  
"You cant do that !" screamed out Kouga .  
  
All of a sudden a lighting bolt hit the ground a put dark shades under Gabrielle's eyes .  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome scuttled off and sat on the heart covered bed Gabrielle was pointing to .  
  
Kouga , however , didnt move . He stood were he was .  
  
"HA! As if lighting could freak me out !"  
  
"Then maybe this will ," said Gabrielle , then with a loud , deep demonic-like voice   
  
she said , "Sit down!"  
  
And he went and cuddled down on the floor.  
  
Then Everything was all bright and cheerful looking again .  
  
"OK , so inuyasha with Kagome in the heart one . That is the only bed I assigned for my   
  
own purposes . But Now I feel like assigning anywayz ! So..... Vanessa and Kouga will sleep   
  
together in the jungle scene blankets . Sesshoumaru and Rin will both sleep in the bubbles ,not   
  
the freaky cartoon charecter I mean bubbles like what u see in a bath , blanket .  
  
Miroku and Sango will sleep in the new york city scene blanket .   
  
"What ! No!" screamed out Sango.  
  
Exactly that moment another lightling flashed by and Gabrielle's angry face went into   
  
shadow.  
  
:: In a deep demonic voice:: "Dont question my authority!"  
  
"Oh 'cmon Sango! You know you want some !"  
  
Sango wich was shaking in fear just sat on the blanket .  
  
Back to cheerful.  
  
"OK ! Carolina and Alexandra will sleep in the beach scene blanket cause I couldent put   
  
them with anyone. Kiko will sleep in my mind cause I dont want her wreaking Havok while Im asleep  
  
and then I will sleep with Naraku is the black blanket with the anarchy sign on it !"  
  
  
  
(If any of u wanna know the anarchy sign is that messed up "A" with a cirle around it and   
  
anarchy stands for anti-goverment ext.)  
  
Everyone grumbled and set their stuff around their beds . This is going to be interesting  
  
neh?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
OK ! Thats it for now ! Next time we will watch scary movies ! YAY ! Time for some fun !  
  
Read and Review ! Ja ne! 


	10. scary movies

OK ! Hello people ! Fanfiction.net deleted my story , they said I violated some rule and I still   
  
am not sure which one I broke but I tried guessing and I changed the chapter that I used to name  
  
"Karina's demise" . Also my internet is not working . Why ? Because I have Bellsouth and   
  
currently Bellsouth isn't working in all of south Florida . I live in Miami so I am suffering .   
  
WHY GOD ? WHY ? I HAVE BEEN GOOD ! Oh well . :: sniffle :: I cant do a thing .   
  
Disclaimer : Sadly I do not own Inuyasha . But I really wish I did . Really , I do . I also do   
  
not own "The Ring" . Its the horror movie ! I love it ! Its so cool !  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone put their stuff next to their beds and went to the couch and floor . They sat in front  
  
of the big screen TV. and waited for Gabrielle's little brother to set up the DVD player .   
  
All the while Gabrielle cooked 4 packs of popcorn for everyone . Christina , no matter how   
  
tough she try's to act she was a little scared . She had nevered watched this movie and heard it   
  
was scary . Gabrielle herself couldn't sleep for three weeks after watching the movie for the   
  
first time . Tis true ! I couldn't sleep more then three hours a night after that . I suggest you   
  
watch the video . It is excellent .   
  
Gabrielle's brother finally fixed it up and put the DVD of , "The Ring" into the DVD player .   
  
Gabrielle came out just in time and put out the four plates of popcorn . everyone rushed in and  
  
started to eat . The movie showed up on the TV screen . As naturally everyone does , once the   
  
movie comes on you stop eating and watch . You probably still got food in your mouth but TV   
  
hypnotizes you and you fall into a deep stupor . They watched the two girls in the movie  
  
talking . The phone ringing , and to the part were the TV turned on by itself . Kagome started to  
  
hold on to Inuyasha's Haori . Miroku tightened his hold on Sango's hand . and Kouga tried to pull  
  
Kagome closer to him . Rin hid her face in Sesshoumaru's chest . I think he smiled !   
  
.....................  
  
Damn , I cant annoy anyone since they are too into the movie .   
  
The movie got to the part where the girl climbed up the stairs and there was water leaking out   
  
from under the bedroom door . Alexandra covered her eye's with her hands and Naraku turned away  
  
pretending to choke on popcorn .   
  
Yea right .  
  
Then it came . The part with the girl opening the door and the well is on the TV . That part   
  
is frightening . Everyone would have jumped out of their skins if it wasn't for Camille ,   
  
Gabrielle's sister , running into the room holding a box of cheese its over her head screaming  
  
"CHEESE LOVER'S GALORE !!!"  
  
she ran in circles around the room three times before running back out .   
  
Unfortunately because of Camille everyone was distracted and didn't get scared . After I write   
  
this I will make sure Camille is punished for ruining a good movie . Damn her . Kagome could have  
  
jumped into Inuyasha's lap making a good position . But this could not happen now .   
  
"WHAT ! "   
  
Now that they are distracted I could annoy Kagome and Inuyasha now ! Yippee !  
  
Kagome let go of Inuyasha and scooted away from him , like 5 inches , where Kouga put his arm   
  
around her waist and pulled her closer to him . Ignoring the growl from Inuyasha .   
  
" Don't worry Kagome , I'll take the fear away!" said Kouga .  
  
Wait ! Is he going to kiss her ! NO !  
  
Kouga leaned in to kiss Kagome but Inuyasha pulled her away just in time so Kouga on got to   
  
kiss her hand . Thank God !   
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing !? " Screamed out Inuyasha , " You have no right to  
  
kiss her !"  
  
Kouga blinked for a few seconds then got an angry look .   
  
" What are you talking about , dogturd ? I am the only person allowed to kiss her here in the  
  
first place . She is my woman . I have the up most privilege to Kiss her ! "  
  
" No ! " screamed Inuyasha , "The Only person allowed to kiss her is me ! You got that !? "  
  
Everyone blinked . Kagome got red in the face . Inuyasha was starting to realize what he just  
  
said .   
  
" Ummm ... what I meant was ... um ."  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could but Sesshoumaru was too fast . Sesshoumaru caught Inuyasha   
  
and just to tease him brought Inuyasha back and asked him to repeat it.   
  
Inuyasha kicked Sesshoumaru's hand away and ran to the bedroom . Stupid fool . The author   
  
can follow him anywhere . Especially since he is in my bedroom in the first place .   
  
The author magically , with her author powers , Chained Inuyasha to the bed and put a weight  
  
ball (those things in prison) chained to his other foot . And because whatever the author wants ,   
  
goes , She made it so Inuyasha couldn't pick up the ball with his amazing strength and , well   
  
toned muscles , and nice body ..... :: drool :: .  
  
The author then unlocked the door and gave everyone the urge to go inside and tease   
  
Inuyasha .   
  
=================================================================================================  
  
OK ! Not funny but still . Some fluff . I want to keep writing but remember I got limits . OK   
  
I got to leave . Read and Review . Also , I am not saying anything bad but the person who   
  
reviewed saying I needed to spell check and sometimes you didn't know where the story was going,   
  
Thank you , I have taken it to consideration and I will try to spell check my story's . Also this   
  
story doesn't really have a plot . Its just a sleepover . No real base or thing going on .   
  
Remember read and review !!!!! 


	11. Authors note so sorry !

HEY GUYS ! IM so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so   
  
so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY ! I really mean it !   
  
The reason why I havent been writing chapters or any aurthors notes till now is cause I really  
  
havent been in the mood ..... relationship problems and moms's get in my way ....Its been soooo   
  
busy ! I feel really drained from this ! I also have been looking for a job .... yes ...me ...  
  
Gabrielle ... a job .... I need community service hours as well ... I cant beleive it ! On   
  
monday, August 25th , I start Highschool ! Oh my God ! Im so excited ! My and one of my best   
  
friends Carolina are gonna meet each other in certain spots of the school ...same as last year.  
  
Me and Carolina do everything together ...even though she is alittle ...odd . She says Im odd too  
  
... so does everyone else ...we are both odd in our own ways . The only thing Im gonna hate about  
  
Highschool will probably that I have to wake up at five in the morning , otherwise 5 am , so   
  
that I could get ready for school ... too early for me ...I am used to waking up at 11:30 am or   
  
so. Im gonna die the first day ..I know it . Well .... damnit , I went way off topic . So havent  
  
been in the mood to write cause I have been having love problems and so ... you know what , I   
  
think I'll give you my website so that u can try to keep updated with whats happening with me.  
  
Here it is : http://www.xanga.com/home.aspx?user=sinful_rose go ! Its an good website ...  
  
well , not really .....its just about me and I update it with weblogs or you could call them   
  
diary entry's ....whatever.   
  
*~ Gabby checking out Ja ne ! 


End file.
